Another Full Moon
by Loonyloops
Summary: A series of one shots about Melissa and Sheriff Stilinski and what they do on the full moon when there is not a life and death emergency.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N As usual this was supposed to be a serious story but it went sideways. It turned into something completely different than what I had in mind. I hope you like it. I only did a once over as far as editing goes so who knows what mistakes you will find. Sorry about that. I just wanted it done and "out there". **

**Setting: Sometime during Season 4**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still do not own Teen Wolf**

* * *

Another Full Moon

Melissa looked to the sky as she drove toward the hospital. She had always hated working on the full moon. It always brought out the crazies. Now she not only hated the craziness, she worried the entire night as well, not that she did not worry on a regular basis every day. It just seemed like she worried more on a full moon. Over the last year or so, she and Sheriff Stilinski had worked out a sort of routine that helped them get through the night. He would normally show up at the hospital around midnight, and then again about three to check in and maybe get a bite to eat in the cafeteria on her lunch break. It seemed he had the same trouble sleeping she did. That is why they both volunteered to work the night shift every full moon. It was also to make sure that if the kids did get into trouble, they would both be in a position to help.

Scott had told her that he was taking Liam and Stiles would be responsible for Malia, but that did not instill her with confidence. As much as she loved her son, and Stiles too for that matter, she knew that things rarely went the way those two planned. So here she was, working the ER on a full moon. It should be busy enough to keep her from worrying herself into an early grave, at least tonight.

* * *

_God, I hate full moons. Why do all the crazy people come out on the same night every month? Oh yeah, because they are werewolves and kitsunes and banshees and kanima. I'm really going to have to get Stiles to redo the chessboard._ Stilinski thought to himself as he drove through Beacon Hills. He had not asked what the kids were up to tonight. He was fully prepared to claim plausible deniability when they were caught breaking about forty laws, because they were always caught. He shook his head. He loved his son more than life itself, but sometimes he wondered if the boy had a brain cell in his head.

He welcomed the distraction when is phone rang, until he saw the caller ID. Then he tried not to panic. It was Stiles.

"What is it?" He knew he sounded angry but was not going to apologize. Stiles knew he worried.

"Hey dad. Do we have any tomato sauce, 'cause we were thinking pizza and a movie sounded fun. And then we thought it would be more fun to make our own, but, you know, we need tomato sauce or something. That's what Kira says."

Ignoring his son's rambling, he asked, "Who's we?"

"Oh, uh…well there's Malia, because I'm in charge of her tonight, and Scott and Kira brought Liam. Oh, and we tried to call Lydia but she didn't answer."

"And you're going to cook? You?"

"Well yeah, but Kira is telling us what to do. And Dad, don't worry, she's a good cook."

"Stiles I always worry about you," he said making sure to let the sarcasm come through. "No, we don't have any tomato sauce."

"Got it. Bye Dad."

"Oh, and Stiles? Don't burn the house down tonight."

"No promises."

Stilinski smiled as he hung up the phone. _I guess pizza is better than all the stuff they could be getting into._ With his mind somewhat at ease as to his son's safety, he headed his SUV toward the east. He would have a faster response time when someone inevitably committed a crime somewhere near the Reserve.

* * *

Melissa's phone rang just after eight thirty just as she finished assisting one of the doctors stitch up a drunk woman who decided to slice her hand instead of a block of cheese, which she brought with her to eat while she waited.

"Hello?" It seemed her heart stopped every time Scott called these days.

"Hey Mom. Do we have any tomato sauce?"

"What? Don't tell me you got sprayed by a skunk because you are not allowed inside the house smelling like that."

"No." She could swear she heard him laugh. "We're at Stiles' house to make pizza and watch a movie. So do we have any?"

"Who's we?"

She did hear him sigh that time, and she assumed there was an eye roll as well. "Me, Liam, Kira, Malia and Stiles and maybe Lydia if she calls back. Stiles' dad said they don't have any and Kira said we need pizza sauce or we can use tomato sauce."

When her brain caught up with his words and she realized that everyone was indeed okay, she was able to think about her son's question. "We have a jar of spaghetti sauce and maybe a can of tomato sauce."

"Great! I'll let Kira know since she's in charge. Love you."

"I love you too. And Scott, try not to destroy the Stilinski's house tonight."

"Okay Mom, Got to go."

_Oh boy. I am so glad they are not in my kitchen. Ugh. Is she really going to eat the bloody end of that cheese? I hate full moons._

* * *

Stilinski tried not to roll his eyes as he listened to a very drunk man complain about his neighbor, who was apparently too sober for his liking. Therefore, he hit the man. He had had enough of that. Stilinski arrested the man and got him in the back of Deputy Parrish's patrol car for transport back to the station.

"It is a full moon isn't it sir?" Parrish was smiling as he closed the door on the man who was now crying because his shoe was untied.

Stilinski was about to answer when the neighbor decided he did not want his drinking buddy to go to jail and threw a beer bottle at the deputy's car. Luckily it sailed right over the hood and landed ten feet from the nearest person. Two minutes, four bruises and one taze later the neighbor was in Stilinski's SUV awaiting his own trip to the station.

"Parrish. It is most definitely a full moon. Let's get these two back to the station."

* * *

Melissa rolled her shoulders and looked at the clock in the nurse's station. It was already three forty-five. The night had been busier than most, even by full moon standards. She could go for some of the kids' pizza right now she was so hungry. The sheriff caught up to her just as she reached the cafeteria.

"Hey there. I haven't seen you tonight. How is it going out there?"

He laughed a little. "Ninety percent of our calls have been drunk and disorderlies. How about you?"

"Same. Did you know the kids were attempting to make pizza at your house?"

"Yeah. I'm afraid to go home in the morning. Stiles did say Kira was in charge, so maybe I will have a house to go home to in the morning."

"I don't envy you," she said smiling.

Inspired by their children, they both got pizza and a bottle of water. Their meal was peaceful and interruption free. They still had several more hours of a hectic shift left so they conserved their energy and ate in silence. As they finished their meal Stilinski's phone rang. Both of them tensed as he answered.

"Stilinski….On my way." He hung up and looked at Melissa. "Well, duty calls. We have an overturned semi on the highway. You should be seeing the driver in a bit. Take care."

"You too, and be careful out there."

* * *

Melissa was on her fifth case of food poisoning at six fifteen. Whoever had catered the Kiwanis banquet the night before was probably going to get sued. All of her patients had eaten the peach cobbler, so that was most likely the culprit. Vomit always made her slightly queasy and this patient had eaten his cobbler and his wife's as well. She tried to remain professional and not grimace as the man was sick again while she attempted to do her job so the doctor could do his. He was the last of her food poisoning people, so she was able to get everything in order by the time the clock finally hit seven. The full moon was over for another month. It was time to get some sleep, and hopefully not dream of throwing up.

The house was quiet when she made got home, and Scott's bike was not there so she hoped he was still at Stiles'. Her phone rang as she put her purse on the table.

"Hey Mom. We're headed to school. There's pizza in the fridge. It actually turned out pretty good. I'll see you this afternoon."

"Okay. Thank you for calling me. Don't get into trouble today. I will see you this afternoon. I love you."

"Love you too."

She smiled as she opened the refrigerator. She might as well try the pizza. Surely it could not be any worse than the hospital pizza.

* * *

Stilinski cautiously made his way to the back door afraid of what he would see. Slowly, he opened the door and looked around. Everything was quiet and nothing looked out of place. He turned on the light in the kitchen and noticed a note on the clean counter.

_Dad,_

_We left pizza in the fridge. It's good I promise. Everyone stayed here last night. We're all on the way to school. See you this afternoon._

_Stiles_

_P.S. Kira made us clean everything up._

_I'm going to have to thank Kira the next time I see her, _he thought as he retrieved the leftovers from the refrigerator and put them in the microwave. It looked like sausage or hamburger with extra cheese. When it was ready he sat at the table thinking he could fall asleep right there. He took a bite and was surprised. It really was good. _Not a bad way to end a full moon._

**Well, there it is. I hope you liked it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I was not planning on this being more than a one shot, but plans change. Thanks to wolf-gabby23 for the review. I did not put Melissa and Noshiko's conversation because it would have been long and all dialog (obviously since it would be a conversation), and I did not feel it was needed since that was not the point of this chapter.**

Another Full Moon Chapter 2

It was a rare weekend off for Melissa. Unfortunately for her sanity it also happened to be a full moon. There was no way she could imagine this being a relaxing weekend. To drive home that point, there was a loud thud upstairs. Liam and Stiles had come home with Scott after school. It looked like her house was going to be supernatural headquarters tonight. She knew there was no way for her to outlast a pack of supernatural teenagers, but she most definitely did not have to endure the whole night with them.

With a plan in place she set about making supper for the kids. It was a little relaxing doing something so normal, so routine. It was easy to ignore the sounds of teenage boys upstairs until Scott came charging down the stairs with Liam in hot pursuit. Stiles was right behind them.

"Boys! Not in the house!"

"Sorry," came the tandem reply as they ran out the door.

To her surprise Stiles did not follow them outside. "They just made a bet to see who could get to the school and back the fastest. Running. I'm just going to wait here. Are you making tacos?"

_Well, that explained that._ "Yes. While you wait to declare the winner, would you mind chopping that onion?" She might as well have a little fun tonight as well.

Stiles got to work at the cutting board while Melissa stayed at the stove watching over the meat. They worked in silence for a few minutes, but it was not long before she started hearing sniffing and smiled to herself.

"Stiles, how long does it take Scott when he runs to the school?"

_ Sniff. _"Not too long, but usually it's life or death so it feels longer." _Sniff._ "Liam's pretty quick too. This might actually be a close race. But if Scott wants to keep his Alpha reputation spotless he should probably smoke Liam. You know, just in case."

"You know what kiddo? I think we may need another onion, since there's three of you guys tonight."

_Sniff._ "Yes, ma'am." She could hear Stiles as he stifled a sigh. Trying so hard not to laugh, she checked on the rice and moved on to the beans. Just then she heard shouting coming from the road. It looked like Stiles was right. It was going to be close. It still unnerved her to see her son's eyes glow red, as they did now, but she could not help but feel proud that her son was not only a True Alpha, but a strong one as well. He made it to the house four seconds before Liam.

Stiles had just finished the second onion. He did not appear to be in too bad of shape until he put the knife down. Then he wiped his eyes with the hand that had been holding the onions, before he washed his hands. She grimaced when he shrieked in pain as his tears flowed freely.

"Dude, why are you crying?" Scott asked.

Her timing had indeed been perfect. The werewolves had just come inside to a bawling Stiles. Melissa tried to stop the laugh that was making its way up her throat.

"I'm," _sniff,_ "just so happy that my best friend can run so fast."

Melissa finally lost it. Her laughter was loud and her smile was huge. Stiles was an easy target, and his reasoning always gave her the giggles, even when she was trying to be mad. Scott looked at his mother in complete confusion. It was rare that she lost it like that. Then he noticed the onions' aroma coming from Stiles' direction and joined his mother.

"You might want to wash your hands first." Scott's words stopped Stiles from repeating his earlier mistake. "Stiles, never let my mom talk you into chopping the onions. She thinks it's funny to make people cry, and she will laugh every time."

It was not long after Stiles had cleaned up his tears and Melissa had fed the boys that the doorbell rang. Malia was the first of the girls to arrive. Therefore, it was time for Melissa to get cleaned up. She was touching up her makeup when the doorbell rang again. If she had her guess she would say it was Kira. She finished shedding the mom look for a nice grownup look before making her way back downstairs. The kids were debating whether to watch a movie or play a video game.

"Scott, I'm leaving. No funny business while I'm gone. Got it? Do not touch the chocolate chip cookies. They are for Mary's birthday tomorrow at work. I'll be back in a couple of hours. And absolutely no supernatural activity in the house. Take it outside."

"Okay, Mom. Got it."

"I love you…And no funny business!"

With that she left for her evening out as an adult and not a mom. She made her way to the gourmet coffee shop on Main Street. When she got out of her car she waved to her "date" for the evening.

"Noshiko, I am so glad you were free. I'm not sure if I could handle being in that house all night will all those kids."

"I understand. I'm just glad Ken and I didn't have any plans. It has been a long time since I have had a nice long conversation with a peer without censoring what I say."

"Well, why don't we leave the supernatural stuff to the kids' movies tonight and talk about that bracelet? It is gorgeous."

After a couple of hours of good coffee and much needed girl talk Melissa said goodbye to Noshiko and headed home. When she got there all the lights were off, but all the cars were still there. Setting her purse on the table she noticed all the kids lying on the floor sound asleep, a movie not even half over. It was barely ten o'clock, early for a weekend. _I guess I can outlast a bunch of teenagers after all._ She turned off the television and locked up before taking a picture of the kids and sending it to Noshiko and Stilinski. She wrote a message on a sticky note before sticking it to Scott's forehead. _The girls can sleep in your room. You boys can stay down here._

Convinced her son's pack was safe for the night, Melissa set out bacon to thaw for breakfast before getting ready for bed. It was not a bad full moon.

**A/N There is going to be at least one more chapter. I could use a little help though. I need something that Scott and Stiles can get up to that will make their parents really mad. None of my ideas are working. Oh, and fair warning, it looks like the next chapter will be a bit darker…sorry. …And I just got an idea for another chapter. What would you like to see the pack parents get up to together, without their kids?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I have had a major case of writer's block for a while. I started this chapter before my brain quit working so I have tried my best to get something out of it because I liked where it was going. **

Another Full Moon 3

"Don't you glow your eyes at me young man! I am still your mother and I will make your life miserable."

Stilinski watched Scott calm himself as Melissa ripped him a new one. He did not think he would ever get used to glowing eyes no matter how many times he saw it. He could tell that Scott really wanted to argue but self-preservation was a strong instinct. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Stiles trying to make himself invisible as he made his way to the McCall's front door. His son clearly did not have that instinct.

Eying his son and jabbing a finger in his direction, he said, "Don't even think about moving. I don't even…what were you thinking? You are in so much trouble, I am tempted to throw you both in a cell."

Stiles retreated back to his corner, the look on his face said he knew they were in deep. Scott's face mirrored his son's as the two of them pointedly avoided looking at each other. He had a feeling the boys would laugh if they looked at each other and that made him even madder. However, it said a lot about the situation that Stiles did not even attempt to speak.

Melissa was in Scott's space, clearly not intimidated by her son's previously glowing eyes. "Just what did you think you were doing? You are so lucky it was the Sheriff and me that found you. You are so grounded. School, work and life threatening emergencies only. No Stiles, no Kira and not video games for a month. Got it?"

Stilinski barely let Scott nod before starting in on Stiles. "That goes for you too! No Scott, no Malia and all life threatening emergencies go through me, and no computer except for homework."

Both boys managed to look ashamed with their heads lowered. Stilinski noticed that Melissa shared his satisfaction at knowing their words and the grounding were getting through their thick teenaged skulls. They had been friends for so long that he had no doubt she knew exactly what he was thinking as well. This is not what he had planned when Melissa had called him earlier in the day. Her car was in the shop and she needed a ride home from work. It was a rare full moon he was not working so he had only been too happy to help. Now instead of a nice, quiet night spent with a friend he was grounding his child.

"Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" he asked both boys. "And think very carefully before you answer."

"No sir," was his reply.

He nodded a farewell to Melissa before grabbing Stiles' ear and dragging him out the front door. Before it was closed he heard Melissa start yelling again. He envied her. He was so made he could not even speak. Stiles knew better than to say anything so it was a quiet few minutes in the car as they drove home.

Walking in the door, he said, "We're going to talk about this tomorrow. Goodnight."

He watched as his son made his way to his bedroom. As soon as Stiles' door was closed all the anger in him faded to a dull ache of dread. He knew that tomorrow he would have to face this head on, and it would be terrible, but for the moment he was just so tired. He wearily made his way to his home office before collapsing in the chair. He felt the tears fall down his cheeks but did not wipe his eyes. He knew that in a way this had been building since Eichen House and he just needed to let it out. With the lights off, the full moon's glow shone brightly through the windows. Knowing Stiles now safely in his room, the sight gave him a measure on peace.

As a kid, and even in the army, the full moon had been a comfort to him. His grandmother had told him that when he looked up at and saw a full moon he would know that his loved ones could see it too, and that meant they really were not that far away. That had been really comforting when he left for basic training. He knew that Stiles was probably looking out his window as well. The two of them, in the same house, in different rooms, practically in different worlds, looking at the same moon. It made the distance between them disappear in his mind and he began to cry once again.

The moon was beginning its descent when he finally had nothing left. He dried his face and thanked God his son was safe before making his way to his own room. He stopped at Stiles' door and listened to his steady, even breathing before going to bed. Morning was going to be tough with the late night and the drain of emotions, and the inevitable talk. His anger may have faded enough to think, but he was still very angry. No matter what was said he knew they would get through it. They always did. His last thought as he drifted off to sleep was that raising a teenager was hard, especially a teenager with a werewolf for a best friend.

**A/N So I could think of nothing that was both interesting and bad enough to get the boys into that much trouble with their parents, so I left it out. I hope the chapter still worked without it. **

**This may be the last chapter unless I get inspired, but I will leave it as a work in progress, just in case.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So, I had thought I was done with this particular line of stories, but the plot bunnies, or possums, disagreed and here we are. I hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to point out any mistakes or things you like. **

The full moon was hidden behind the thick, dark storm clouds building above Beacon Hills. It was an odd night that saw both Melissa and her son at home. Scott was in his room studying for an Algebra II test while Melissa hurriedly fixed supper before the impending storm eventually knocked out the power. She turned to the refrigerator and screamed as she jumped onto the counter behind her. Immediately, she felt foolish as she heard Scott run down the stairs to come to her rescue, ever her hero.

"Mom! What's wrong?" He came skidding into the kitchen with glowing red eyes just as she was sliding from her perch.

"I'm fine. That thing just startled me. I turned around and there it was staring at me with those beady little eyes."

"What is it?"

"A possum. It ran that way, I think, behind the island." Scott's once again brown eyes crinkled in a smile he was trying to hold in as his mother continued. "Well, they smell don't they? Use your nose and find the thing," she ordered.

With Scott directing his mother the frightened they managed to corner the creature against the cabinets very quickly with a broom and a mop. "Mom, how are we going to get him outside?"

"Still working on that. What if we work our way down the kitchen to the back door?"

"How will we get it to go towards the door at the end of the cabinets? If we can't keep him still while we open the door he's going to run into the living room."

"I am _not_ letting that thing anywhere near the rest of this house. We need more arms and brooms."

Scott grinned and pulled out his phone. "That we can do." He hit speed dial and waited. "Hey buddy. What are you doing?" he asked Stiles.

_"Oh you know, just being grounded. Next time remind me not to –"_

_ "Scott, Stiles can't talk to you right now."_

"That's okay, Sherriff. I actually called because me and mom could use some he-"

"Scott! Go that way! No, no, no! Don't let it get in the pantry."

"I've got it, mom. Sorry sir. We could use some extra hands. Could you and Stiles bring a couple of brooms and come in the back door?"

_"Scott, what's going on?"_

"Mom, watch your foot."

"Oh yuck."

"Use the mop."

"I've got it go that way. Go now."

"_Scott?"_

"I'm going! Possum."

Scott hung up the phone so he could focus all his attention on the gray animal trying to hide behind the bottled water before the sheriff could ask anymore questions.

"Stiles grab the broom while I get my work gloves and let's go save Melissa and Scott from a possum."

"Seriously? Why can't Scott just go all Animal Planet on it and tell it to leave?"

"I don't know. Now would you please go get the broom so we can get there before it starts to rain?"

A few minutes later the Stilinskis pulled up to the McCall house. Father and son walked to the back of the house and could hear Melissa yelling at her son. They looked askance at one another before the sheriff opened the back door.

"Scott! Don't let it crawl all over my cookie sheets."

Both of the McCalls were on their knees in front of one of the lower cabinets. Melissa held a flashlight while Scott was waving a broom inside it in an attempt to corral the animal. The sheriff stepped behind Melissa and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't I take the flashlight while you grab a pillowcase? We're going to need something to put it in if we catch it."

"Yeah, okay."

The possum seized the moment of the flashlight exchange to escape the confines of the cabinet, and ran toward Stiles who screamed and jumped on the nearest cabinet. He used his broom like a lacrosse stick and attempted to scoop up the critter. However, all he accomplished was to scare the thing towards Melissa and the pillowcase.

"Melissa! Quick, scoop it up!"

"Stiles!" She yelled as she dove for the possum with the open end of the pillowcase coming down over the offended creature. As it tried to escape, Melissa held the edges tight to the ground and screamed. "Come get this thing! It has claws. Scott! You guys get it out of my house now! And throw that pillowcase away."

The sheriff, with his work gloves on, came to her rescue. He gathered the ends of the pillowcase together, trapping the animal.

"Stiles, if you're done screaming like a baby, could you open the door please?"

"That wasn't a scream. That was more of a, um, war cry, you know, because I was going to go after it."

Scott laughed as Melissa turned her head to hide a smile. His father rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say Geronimo, just open the door before this thing rips open an escape route and we have to catch it all over again.

The storm broke as the elder Stilinski returned from the yard with empty hands. Melissa had already tasked Scott and Stiles with scrubbing all the "contaminated areas" of the kitchen as she returned to the now cold food she had been preparing before the animal interruption.

"When you're done with the floor everything in that cabinet needs to be washed. There's no telling what diseases that thing has. Sheriff, is that creature gone?"

"Yes, it was running for the Jenkins' yard when I came in. I don't think it will be back. I threw the pillowcase in the garbage can."

"Good. Thanks. You guys might as well stay for supper since you came to the rescue. We're having spaghetti."

"Sounds great. Thanks."

The next half hour was spent with the teenagers scrubbing cookie sheets and anything else Melissa deemed "infected" while she and the sheriff prepared the food. Once everything was ready the four sat down to a companionable meal full of laughter, much of which was at Stiles' expense. The McCalls regaled their guests of the first half of their possum adventure, with even more laughter. After the meal the group cleaned up and sat around the table with a deck of cards, because, according to Melissa, it made no sense for the Stilinskis to be out it the downpour. So the stormy full moon night passed with laughter and friendship and much needed rain.


	5. Chapter 5

"Stay away from me," Melissa demanded.

"How is this even possible?" the sheriff asked from beside her.

"No way. You're not coming in here."

"This is one of the dumbest things you've ever done."

"Boys, I'm not kidding. You stay right where you are."

The adults were guarding the McCall's backdoor like two centurions while trying not to breathe too deeply. They each had their nose stuck inside the collar of their shirt in an attempt to lessen the smell. The strong, foul odor emanating from their sons was making their eyes water. Their sons had been walking toward the house through the backyard when they were stopped by their parents. The bright full moon illuminated the two mud covered boys and they looked miserable. The adults looked as sick as the boys looked aweful.

"For the love of all that is holy, how did you manage to get sprayed by, not one but, two skunks?" The sheriff asked, voice muffled by his shirt.

Stiles coughed. "It's Scott's fault."

"What? I'm not the one that fell in their den."

"You know, skunks are very docile creatures. They wouldn't have sprayed us just because I found their den but then you had to scare them with all your wolfiness."

"At least you don't have super smelling."

"I may never be able to smell normally again," Stiles moaned.

"Enough," Melissa brought the sniping to an end. "I'm going to the store to get all the tomato juice they have. Stay away from the house."

The sheriff eyed the reeking teenagers. They would be the death of him, if he did not die of asphyxiation before the night was over. He honestly had no idea it was possible to get sprayed by two skunks at the same time. He pulled out his wallet and handed Melissa his last twenty dollar bill.

"This should cover my half."

Her eyebrows went up. "Oh no. This is what you owe me for betting that the boys could stay out of trouble for one night. You can pay me for the tomato juice later."

"What?" Stiles asked as she all but ran through the door into the fresher air of the house. "You guys had a bet and you bet against us? That is so wrong. Parents shouldn't be betting on their kids… What exactly was the bet anyway?"

"Son, shut up and get back over where you were."

Stiles shuffled his feet backward three feet to his place next to Scott. The sheriff raised his eyes to the sky. _'How did this become my life?'_ he thought. As he lowered his eyes to the McCall's backyard he spotted the barbeque grill. There was no way their clothes were salvageable and if he knew anything, he knew you could always kill it with fire. He sent a threatening look in the boys' direction before preparing the grill.

Twenty minutes later Melissa returned to the backyard juggling two bulk sized cans and a bag of smaller cans of tomato juice to find Scott and Stiles standing in their allotted corner of the yard in their underwear. The stench was only slightly masked by the smell of smoke and lighter fluid coming from her grill. Through the flames she could see a remnant of the flannel shirt Stiles had been wearing.

"I hope this is enough. Scott, you and Stiles go in the shed and get your old kiddie pool and put it where you are."

They watched as their children noisily pulled the five foot plastic pool to their corner.

"That's good right there," Melissa directed. She indicated the cans of juice at her feet. "Now each of you gets half of this. There's a can opener in the bag. Since you got in this mess together, you can get out of it together. Therefore, I'm going to put all this stuff in the middle of the yard. You don't move until we're in the house. Hose yourselves off before using the tomato juice. I want you to scrub until even Scott can't smell skunk anymore. Got it? Then, and only then, can you rinse. I'll put towels on the porch."

The boys nodded dejectedly. Stilinski took a deep breath and pulled the water hose halfway across the yard and made sure the spray nozzle was off before returning to Melissa's side and breathing through his shirt sleeve. She turned on the hose and handed him the bulk cans and took her own deep breath through the hand covering her mouth. The two of them took the cans to the end of the hose before backing up quickly.

When they were once again at the backdoor he asked, "So, shall we pick up where we left off while those two knuckleheads give each other sponge baths?"

She laughed then wrinkled her nose. "That sounds like a fantastic idea. You go get settled while I get the boys a couple of towels I don't mind throwing away."

A few minutes later Melissa walked into the den laughing after peeking through the window. Stiles was pouring a small can of juice over Scott's head while Scott was rubbing it into his hair. She relayed all this as she made herself comfortable. The two of them were sharing the couch with their feet propped on the coffee table with a bowl of popcorn between them. Their movie, paused thirty minutes in, awaited their attention. He could just make out the boys' heads if he sat up straight, which he did every so often. Each kid was covered in tomato juice and was diligently scrubbing it into their skin, desperately trying to rid themselves of the stench of frightened skunks. The movie was good though, and soon distracted him from the odors and sounds coming from the backyard.

When the movie was over Melissa turned to her friend. "Do you think they've soaked long enough?"

"If we don't want to be arrested for child abuse we should probably go check."

Their children were still in the kiddie pool that was now filled with watered down tomato juice, but the smell had diminished greatly. They were slightly pink and wretched looking. The adults both laughed at the sight. Melissa turned to the stairs.

"We should probably feel guilty for laughing. I'll go get Stiles some of Scott's clothes to wear home. Why don't you tell them to come take a shower? Stiles can use Scott's bathroom."

"We have a parental right to laugh at our children; otherwise we're doing it wrong. Once they're in the shower we can start the sequel."

"There was a sequel?"

The sheriff just laughed and went to collect his child and his partner in crime. The boys were ushered to their respective bathrooms under strict adult supervision to ensure they did not touch or drip on something other than the hardwood floors. Then the adults started the second film of the evening. Scott and Stiles joined them after their showers smelling only vaguely of tomato juice with a hint of skunk. They were forced to share the floor since Melissa refused to have even a whiff of 'that foul odor' on her furniture. Family and friends safe together safe, if smelly, was not a bad way to end yet another full moon.


End file.
